Świąteczna opowiastka
by Anka-Elyonka
Summary: Miejsce akcji: Mglista Wieża. Czas: Wigilia. OC. Radzę najpierw przeczytać przypisy w drugim rozdziale. Powstałe, powiedzmy, pod wpływem chwilowego schiza i siedzenia samotnie w Wigilię.
1. Świąteczna Opowiastka

Nad Mglistą Warszawą wcześnie zapadł zmrok. Z nieba spadały płatki śniegu, sople tworzyły się na wszystkim, na czym tylko mogły, mróz aż trzeszczał. Zapewne miało to swój urok, ale ci, którzy mieli pecha i znaleźli się tu w charakterze przymusowych pensjonariuszy średnio go dostrzegali. Zwłaszcza, że tylko ci co bardziej przedsiębiorczy umieli zorganizować sobie cokolwiek, co chociaż przypominało płaszcz, czapkę, ewentualnie rękawiczki. Butów nie miał prawie nikt.

Prawie.

- Nie pojmuję – Kandela zgarnęła trochę śniegu z parapetu i zlepiła go w kulkę. – Buty tak łatwo jest zdobyć…

- Wyobraź sobie, że istnieją jeszcze ludzie, którzy mają pewne opory przed zaciąganiem innych w ciemne zaułki, rozcinaniem ich, by zobaczyć, co mają w środku i zostawianiem na bosaka i bez broni – stwierdził Fobos, naciągając głębiej czapkę. Szarik, owczarek niemiecki drepczący przy jego nodze, pisnął cicho. – Tak, piesku, mnie też zimno.

Dziewczyna rzuciła śnieżką w latarnię. Światło świeczki za szkłem nieco przygasło.

- Powiedział ten, co swoje oficerki zdobył w podobny sposób – popatrzyła na wypolerowaną, czarną skórę na nogach księcia. – O ile pamiętam…

- Skończmy ten temat – uciął. – Powiesz mi w końcu, dokąd i po co idziemy?

Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

- Na zakupy, towarzyszu – wyciągnęła zza pasa sztylet. – Na małe, świąteczne zakupy.

Wystawa małego, wciśniętego w róg ulicy sklepiku pełna była słodkości, ozdób na choinki i różnych rzeczy, które z powodzeniem mogłyby wylądować pod wyżej wspomnianymi w charakterze prezentów. Szyld z napisem „Tylko dla Strażników" był ledwie widoczny spod śniegu, który na nim osiadł. Zwieszały się z niego gigantyczne sople, niemal na pewno mogące z łatwością zabić człowieka. Mimo wszystko, wyglądały ślicznie, gdy rozświetlały je kolorowe światełka z wnętrza.

- Ej, moment! – Fobos złapał Kandelę za ramię, gdy już naciskała klamkę. – Jesteś komunistką i to faktycznie może mieć zły wpływ na zdrowie, ale czytać chyba jeszcze umiesz? – wskazał na szyld.

Westchnęła.

- Ech, ty kapitalistyczny idioto – pokiwała głową, jakby ze współczuciem. – Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć… - pchnęła drzwi.

Wnętrze sklepiku było wypełnione Mistrzami. Gdy zabrzmiał mały, złoty dzwoneczek wiszący nad wejściem, gwar rozmów nagle ucichł i wszyscy wlepili spojrzenie we wschodzące Skorpioniątka. Kandela oparła ręce na biodrach, rozejrzała się i wykrzywiła usta w czymś, co pewnie miało być miłym uśmiechem… albo czymś w tym stylu.

- Wypadałoby powiedzieć „dzień dobry" – stwierdziła, rozwiązując troczki uszanki pod szyją i związując je ponownie, nad głową. – Ale w związku z tym, że moi towarzysze właśnie zamarzają w celach… to chyba nie byłoby zbyt trafne stwierdzenie.

Fobos złapał się za głowę. Zginąć w tak durny sposób. Zawsze wiedział, że nie jest do końca normalna, ale żeby wchodzić do ciasnego, pełnego Strażników pomieszczenia i wyraźnie dążyć do bójki?! Ich jest przecież, lekko licząc, ze dwudziestu, a ich tylko dwójka. Przy takim stosunku sił nie mają najmniejszych szans i to, że są Skorpioniątkami nie ma tu nic do rzeczy…

- Kandela – zza lady odezwał się sprzedawca – rudy Mistrz, wyraźnie potrzebujący diety i fryzjera. Wydawał się przerażony. – Ja ci przysięgam, na wszystkich bogów, ja nikogo ostatnio nie zabiłem, nikomu krzywdy nie zrobiłem, naprawdę…

- Ja też! – odezwał się ktoś z tłumu.

- Ja też, a jak chcesz, to my możemy trochę drewna załatwić – paplał ktoś inny, gdzieś z kąta. – Nie za dużo, bo wiesz jak jest, nie możemy się wychylać, ale… ale…

- Cichaj – warknęła, unosząc dłoń. W sklepiku zapadło milczenie. Fobos stwierdził, że już nic go nie zdziwi.

Kandela wzięła do ręki śnieżną kulę z wystawy, potrząsnęła i przez chwilę patrzyła, jak brokat pokrywa złożony z wykałaczek domek w środku.

- Nie będziesz miał chyba pretensji, jeśli to sobie wezmę, prawda, Gnejs? – spytała _pro forma_, chowając kulę do torby.

Rudy szybko pokręcił głową.

- Bierz sobie… bierz, spokojnie… - wyszeptał, coraz bardziej blednąc.

- Młody, podoba ci się coś tutaj? – spytała, patrząc na Fobosa.

Książę rozejrzał się uważnie.

- W zasadzie…

- To weź sobie – podeszła do lady – I zabierz tego psa do środka, bo zamarznie.

Rudy bladł coraz bardziej, aż w końcu zaczął przypominać nakrapiany piegami kawałek kredy.

- Kandela, zlituj się, nie zabijaj… - jęknął, składając ręce jak do modlitwy.

- Nie zabiję – zapewniła, mrużąc oczy. – Jeśli tylko dasz nam spokojnie… - nagle w sklepiku rozległo się bzyczenie. Wzrok dziewczyny spoczął na przeciwległej ścianie. Siedziała na niej Bogu ducha winna mucha. Chwilę później w powietrzu błysnęła zimna stal. -…zrobić zakupy – dokończyła, patrząc na wbity w ścianę sztylet. Ostrze trafiło dokładnie między skrzydła owada. Szarik, właśnie wprowadzony do środka, zapiszczał.

- Tak, przyjacielu – mruknął książę, drapiąc go za uchem. – Też się jej boję.

*

Dwie godziny później Kandela znów szła wesoło ulicami Warszawy, podśpiewując którąś z pieśni okopowych Armii Czerwonej i rzucając śnieżkami w latarnie. Za nią wlekli się Fobos i Szarik, ciągnąc wyładowane po brzegi sanki. Dyszeli ciężko, szarpiąc wściekle za sznur i skupiajac się tylko na tym, by iść naprzód.

- Pomogłabyś! – wrzasnął w końcu książę. Kilka sopli spadło z najbliższego dachu.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się i odwróciła.

- A co, nie dasz rady? – zapytała, poprawiając czerwony szalik z wydzierganym na końcu sierpem i młotem.

- Na litość boską… - westchnął. – Jest Wigilia. Mogłabyś choć raz komuś pomóc.

- Widzisz, to jedna z zalet bycia komunistą i ateistą – stwierdziła, podchodząc bliżej. – Nie obchodzę Bożego Narodzenia i nie muszę być jakoś szczególnie miła w tym dniu dla nikogo, nie muszę też życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego ludziom, których nie cierpię i udawać, że wybaczam coś, czego tak naprawdę nigdy nie wybaczę – chwyciła za sznur. – Ale pomóc mogę, niech ci będzie. Słabiaku – dodała ciszej.

Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu. Z nieba nadal padał śnieg. Co jakiś czas obok nich przejeżdżał tramwaj, niemal pusty o tej porze. Ale oboje wiedzili, że z sankami się nie zmieszczą i do kwatery muszą iść na piechotę. W niektórych oknach migotały małe światełka świeczek – za małe, by ogrzać, dość duże, by chociaż dodać nadziei.

- Kandela – odezwał się w końcu książę. – Mogę cię o coś spytać?

- A pytaj – mruknęła, zastanawiając się nad swoim parszywym losem Mglistego Dziecka.

- Święta… to pod pewnym względem utrapienie dla nas wszystkich – zaczął.

- Fakt.

- Nie, nie o to chodzi… dla nas, znaczy, dla czarnych charakterów – spojrzał na nią. – I… jeśli nie obchodzisz Świąt…

- A ty obchodziłeś w Meridianie? – zatrzymała się. – Wiem, o co chcesz zapytać. Tak, mnie też odwiedza. Odwiedza wszystkich i wszystkim zostawia to samo.

Westchnął.

- Dlatego nie cierpię Świąt – mruknął. – To takie upokarzające.

- Może na wolności – Kandela znów pociągnęła za sznur. Sanie ruszyły dalej. Szarik zaszczekał. – Może na wolności tak, ale tutaj… to wybawienie.

- Wybawienie?

- Pomyśl chwilę logicznie, burżuazyjny trutniu – powiedziała, skręcając w inną ulicę. – Co zazwyczaj dostaje czarny charakter od tego grubego utrapienia w czerwonym zwanego również Mikołajem?  
- Rózgę, ewentualnie węgiel – odparł książę, z miną świadczącą o tym, jak bardzo wyżej wspomnianego nie cierpi.

- No właśnie – uśmiechnęła się. – Węgiel i drewno. A powiedz mi… co teraz czujesz? – znów się zatrzymała. – No, powiedz. Jest zima, ty jesteś na zewnątrz. Hm?

Fobos pomyślał chwilę.

- Zimno – odparł w końcu. – Cholerny mróz. Chcę do kwatery, ogrzać się.

- Właśnie! – pstryknęła palcami. – I tutaj pada magiczne słowo „ogrzać"! – złożyła ręce. – Złóż to razem. Węgiel i drewno plus zimno. No?

Znów zapadła cisza, przerywana wyciem wiatru w zaułkach. Po kilku chwilach twarz księcia się rozpromieniła.

- Ogień – powiedział. – Węgiel i drewno można spalić a wtedy…

- …jest ciepło – dokończyła za niego dziewczyna. – I jasno – sanie znów ruszyły. – I dlatego Wigilia to jeden z radośniejszych dni w roku Mglistej Wieży. A rózgi i węgiel to tutaj najlepsze prezenty. Dają życie chociaż na jeden dzień.

*

Pułkownik stał u szczytu długiego stołu, ustawionego w holu niedokończonej kamienicy, która aktualnie służyła za ich kryjówkę. Wszyscy obecni członkowie śródmiejskiego Podziemia patrzyli na niego w skupieniu, stojąc na baczność przy swoich krzesłach.

- Moi drodzy – zaczął. – Nadeszła kolejna Wigilia, którą spędzamy w Wieży. Mija kolejny rok naszej wspólnej walki. Niektórzy z was nie znają innego życia – popatrzył na Kandelę (która uznała, że przyjdzie w charakterze gościa honorowego) i kilka innych osób – inni zapewne chcieliby wrócić do tego, co było przedtem – wiele osób westchnęło. – Być może naprawilibyśmy nasze błędy, być może wielu rzeczy – westchnął – nie zrobilibyśmy… Ale skoro jesteśmy wciąż tutaj, my wszyscy, jakkolwiek nie różnilibyśmy się przekonaniami, kolorem skóry, liczbą kończyn, religią, pochodzeniem – musimy walczyć dalej. A skoro jest Wigilia, to wszystkim wam serdecznie życzę tego, czego zazwyczaj życzę w tym dniu – jak najszybszej wolności.

- Nawzajem, panie Pułkowniku! – zawołali chórem.

- Spocznij – mężczyzna dał znak, by usiąść i sam opadł na swoje miejsce. – Smacznego.

Wigilijna kolacja nie była zbyt bogata – jakże mogłaby być? Ale można było się nią najeść. Stół przykryty był, cudem przez kogoś zdobytym, białym obrusem. Płonęło na nim kilka świeczek. Płomienie walczyły z wpadającym przez okna wiatrem i, jak na razie, wygrywały. W kącie holu stała choinka. Na jej gałązkach również płonęły małe świeczki, zamknięte w szklanych kulkach. Błyszczał zrobiony z folii łańcuch, kilka bombek niewiadomego pochodzenia i małe, wycięte z blachy orzełki w koronie, znak Polski tak Wolnej, jak i Mglistej (choć Mglista oficjalnie nie miała godła, jednak wszyscy więźniowie orła uznawali). Na czubku lśniła pięcioramienna gwiazdka. Rozbrzmiały rozmowy. Niektórzy płakali cicho, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważy łez, kapiących im na talerze. Inni dzielili cukier na kartce, jeszcze inni patrzyli tępo za okna, jakby widzieli tam coś, co dawno utracili. Wielu popatrywało w niemym skupieniu na puste miejsca przy stole.

- Kurde, to ma być wesołe święto? – mruknęła Kandela, popijając gorzką herbatę i krzywiąc się, gdy poparzyła sobie język.

- Widziałaś kiedyś radosne święto w Wieży? – spytał siedzący obok niej Fobos, wpatrując się w zawieszony na szyi krzyżyk. Najwyraźniej myślami był gdzie indziej i z kimś innym.

- Nie.

- No właśnie.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Mam nadzieję, że to już ostatni raz – westchnął.

- Każdy ma nadzieję – stwierdziła. – Każdy ma tą samą nadzieję rok w rok. Ja już nie wierzę – upiła łyk. – Ja już nie wierzę w wolność. Chcę tylko zabić ich jak najwięcej, zanim sama zdechnę.

Książę nie odpowiedział, uznając, że nie warto się kłócić. Tym bardziej, że jej punkt widzenia mógł przecież był słuszny. Szarik polizał go po ręce.

- A ty gadać nie zamierzasz dzisiaj? – spytał psa, podając mu kawałek ryby i głaszcząc po łbie.

*

Czas było położyć się spać.

- Zimno – mruknął Fobos, pakując się pod biała kołdrę.

- Będzie cieplej – stwierdziła Kandela, leżąca na łóżku nad nim. – Już niedługo będzie cieplej.  
Oboje uśmiechnęli się i usnęli, jak wszyscy dookoła, marząc o chwili, gdy będzie można rozpalić ognisko z rózeg i węgla. I się ogrzać.

*

- Kandela, Fobos, budźcie się. Alarm.

Nawet jeśli kilka godzin temu pościel i materace były zimne, teraz za nic nie chciały wypuścić Skorpioniątek z ciepłych objęć. A Skorpioniątka nie miały nic przeciwko pozostaniu w nich jak najdłużej.

- Alarm? – książę ziewnął przeciągle, zbyt zaspany, by zasłonić usta ręką. – Cedric, o czym ty gadasz? – dodał, patrząc na rozczochranego przyjaciela, również będącego w piżamie. – Przyśniło ci się coś?

- Nic mi się nie śniło, alarm jest!

- To czemu wszyscy inni jakoś, kurwa, śpią? – warknęła Kandela, która nie cierpiała, gdy ktoś przeszkadzał jej drzemać.

- Bo alarm tylko dla was, Pułkownik wzywa w trybie pilnym!

- Śniło ci się coś – stwierdził dobitnie Fobos, odwracając się na drugi bok i naciągając kołdrę na głowę. – Idź i śnij dalej.

- Fobos!

- Cedric, przyjacielu, czy ja ci już mówiłam, że pod poduszką zawsze trzymam naładowanego visa? – wysyczała dziewczyna.

- Ale naprawdę wzywa!

Książę jęknął.

- Dobra, Kandela, chodź – wyszedł spod kołdry i natychmiast zadrżał z zimna. – Bo przecież się nie odczepi.

- Odczepi, jak zastrzelę.

- Chodź…

*

- Nareszcie jesteście – Pułkownik wyglądał na bardzo zdenerwowanego. Chodził w tę i z powrotem po gabinecie, zaplatając nerwowo ręce. Na korytarzach panował nienaturalny o tej porze ruch.

- Czyli jednak mu się nie śniło – szepnął Fobos, wybitnie z tego faktu niezadowolony.

Pułkownik usiadł za biurkiem. Wytarł chusteczką pobladłą twarz.

- Mam dla was zadanie najwyższej wagi – powiedział. – Wiecie, która jest godzina?

- Późna, panie Pułkowniku – odpowiedziały chórem Skorpioniątka. W ich głosach brzmiało błaganie, by puścić je z powrotem do łóżek i irytacja z powodu ich opuszczenia.

- Wpół do pierwszej – skorygował dowódca. – A pod choinką nie ma nic. Zazwyczaj o tej porze płonęły pierwsze ogniska, a teraz wciąż nic. Ludzie czekają, nasi wypatrują, ale Mikołaja ani widu, ani słychu.

Skorpioniątka natychmiast się rozbudziły.

- Ale jak to?! – wykrzyknęła Kandela.

- Tak jak mówię – Pułkownik znów wstał i zaczął się przechadzać po gabinecie. – Jeśli nie przyjedzie, nie będzie żadnego ogrzewania w tym roku. Ani dla nas, ani dla nikogo.

- Ale… ale to w całej Warszawie tak? – dopytywał się Fobos.

- W całej Warszawie, w całym kraju, wszędzie – dowódca przejechał ręką po twarzy. – Żaden więzień nic nie dostał.

- A Mistrzowie? – książę natychmiast wychwycił niedopowiedzenie.

- W tym problem – mężczyzna znów usiadł. – Mikołaj był. U nich.

Zapadła cisza.

- Ale… czego pan chce od nas, panie Pułkowniku? – zapytała cicho Kandela.

- Mikołaj, według naszych łączników, jest jeszcze w Wieży, mamy informacje, że za pół godziny będzie jeszcze raz przelatywał nad Warszawą – odparł. – Macie natychmiast się ubrać, zabrać broń i wszystko, co uznacie za potrzebne, a potem jechać tam, gdzie wyląduje. Planujemy go zestrzelić.

- Zestrzelić Mikołaja? – Fobos uznał, że to chyba jednak on śni.

- Nie ma innego wyjścia – stwierdził Pułkownik. – Gdy wyląduje, macie zrobić wszyystko, by zdobyć węgiel i rózgi. Obojętne jest, jak to zrobicie – choć najlepiej byłoby bez rozlewu krwi – ale to ma się znaleźć przed świtem, bo inaczej zdegraduję was oboje do stopnia szeregowców. Zrozumiano?!

- Tak jest! – Skorpioniątka uznały, że skoro dowódca tak do nich mówi, to najwyraźniej jest w prawdziwej despreacji. I wcale się nie dziwiły.

Brak opału. Chociaż przez ten jeden, dwa dni. Niektórzy przeżywali zimę tylko myślą o chwilowym ogrzaniu się w Wigilię.  
Klęska.

*

Rozległ się strzał, odbijający się echem w ciemnych zaułkach Powiśla. Jasna smuga na niebie zaczęła krążyć, a potem zniżać lot.

- Nie łatwiej by było wysłać dziewczyn z Dęblina, żeby go przechwyciły? – spytał Fobos, opierając się o maskę samochodu. Kandela siedziała pod plandeką przyczepy, szukając dodatkowych magazynków.

- Chcieliśmy, ale paliwo do samolotów im się skończyło – odparł Wichura, patrząc przez lornetkę w górę. – Zaraz wyląduje. Odjeżdżam – wsiadł do szoferki. Dziewczyna zeskoczyła na ziemię. – Powodzenia.

Zawarczał silnik i po chwili samochód znikł za zakrętem.

Tymczasem smuga powoli przybierała kształt wielkich sań, zaprzęgniętych w renifery. Zbliżała się szybko ku ziemi.

- Zaraz wyląduje – stwierdził chłopak, uważnie obserwując tor lotu. – Padnij!

Śnieg wciąż padał. Bardzo intensywnie. Skorpioniątka miały pewność, że nikt ich nie zauważy, gdy będą leżeć wśród białego puchu.

- Po diabła to wzięłaś? – zasyczał książę, wskazując na kałasznikowa, którego Kandela przewiesiła sobie przez plecy. – Mnie wystarczył pistolet.

- Tobie wystarcza pistolet, a mnie kałasznikow – odparła z wyższością. – I nie twój interes.  
Tymczasem sanie wylądowały, wzbijając w powietrze białą, zimną chmurę. Kierowca wyglądał na średnio zadowolonego z tego, że ktoś przeszkodził mu w locie.

- Niedobrze – pokiwał głową i pogładził się po długiej, białej brodzie, oglądając uszkodzony bok wielkich, czerwonych sań. Renifery parskały i przebierały niecierpliwie kopytami. – Muszę iść po pomoc. Zostańcie tutaj! – zawołał do nich i zaczął iść w stronę miasta. Kandela i Fobos mocniej przylgnęli do ziemi i wstrzymali oddechy. Minął ich spokojnie, najwyraźniej bardzo się spiesząc.

- Dobra nasza – mruknęła Kandela, gdy zniknął wśród kamienic. – Szybko!

Wstały i podbiegły do sań. Wielki worek stał z tyłu, niczym nie zabezpieczony. Miały tylko nadzieję, że to nie jest złudzenie i że nie ma żadnych zaklęć obronnych. Najwyraźniej nie było, bo weszły na pokład i otworzyły go bez żadnych problemów.

- Tylko szabrować! – wykrzyknęła zachwycona dziewczyna, przerzucając w rękach kolejne paczki, co jedna to bardziej fantazyjnie zapakowana. Natura jednej z najlepszych szmuglerek w Podziemiu wyraźnie dawała o sobie znać.

- Żadnego szabru – warknął Fobos. – Skup się! Muszą gdzieś być, muszą!

Pokiwała głową i zabrała się znowu do pracy.

Po kilku minutach ci, którzy z jakiegoś powodu nie siedzili w celach pogrążeni we śnie, mogli usłyszeć coś w stylu: „_Bladź, job twoju mat, sztoby tiebia Aurora pierwoj misteriade jajca dorobiło!". _

- Kandela, nie wrzeszcz, ktoś cię usłyszy! – warknął Fobos, również zbliżający się już do granic wytrzymałości psychicznej.

- _Zatknijś, zakroj paść_! – zasyczała, wściekle grzebiąc w worku. – To chyba nie ma dna, cholera!

Faktycznie. Skorpioniątka przerzuciły już chyba całe miliony paczek, ale w żadnej nie było ani rózgi, ani węgla.

- Ty, a może on to trzyma w jakimś innym worku?! – książę odsunął czpakę, która zsunęła mu się na oczy. – Albo w ogóle w innym miejscu?!

- Widzisz tu jakiś inny worek?!

- Ale może tam, gdzie on mieskza… gdziekolwiek to jest… i jak to wszystko rozda, to przyleci jeszcze raz…

- Fobos – Kandela na chwilę przestała przerzucać paczki. – Tracisz kontakt. Poprzekilnaj sobie, to pomaga – i wróciła do przerzucania, klnąc tak, że najstrasi krasnoarmiejowcy mogli jej pozazdrościć.

Po następnych kilku minutach klęli już oboje – na zimno, na biegnący zdecydowanie za szybko czas, na Strażników, na Pułkownika, na kolegów – a przede wszystkim na Mikołaja i jego przeklęty worek bez dna, w którym, jak na złość, nie było niczego, co chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu nadawałoby się do spalenia.

- Nie no, możemy się już pogodzić ze stopniem szeregowca – jęknął Fobos.

- _Zatknijś… o, job twoju mat. _

Coś w głosie i spojrzeniu Kandeli kazało księciu spojrzeć w stronę miasta. Pojawiła się tam czterech ludzi, z których jeden był dość tęgi, dwaj wysocy i jeden chudy, który niósł coś, co wyglądało na skrzynkę z narzędziami. Szli w stronę sań.

- Chodu! – chłopak chciał natychmiast wyskoczyć z sań, ale czarnowłosa natychmiast chwyciła go za rękaw i zmusiła do położenia się na płask za workiem.

- Młoda…

- Cichaj – syknęła, przykładając palec do ust i mając nadzieję, że ich nie widać. – Już nie zdążymy uciec, jest ich za dużo. Odejdą, to wyskoczymy.

Tymczasem grupka podeszła już do sań.

- Da się naprawić – stwierdził jeden z nich – więzień, wyrwany ze snu w środku nocy. Najwyraźniej znał się na naprawach. Razem z nim przyszło jeszcze dwóch Mistrzów no i, oczywiście, właściciel sań.

- To dobrze – stwierdził owy. – Mam jeszcze kilka światów do objechania. Swoją drogą… to mi się jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło, żeby ktoś mnie próbował zestrzelić.

- To pewnie więźniowie, hołota – jeden z Mistrzów splunął. – Tylko im mogło to przyjść do głowy.

- Zapewne, zapewne – westchnął Mikołaj. – Dobrze, że nic im nie przyniosłem w tym roku.

„Czyli jednak" – jęknął w myślach Fobos. Myśli Kandeli były tak wulgarne, że autorka uznała, że lepiej ich nie przytaczać – i nie, to, że autorka nie umie rosyjskiego, nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

- Pewno, że dobrze, na nic nie zasługują – odezwał się drugi Mistrz, ukradkiem kopiąc zajętego naprawą więźnia. – Szybciej!

Kandela chciała sięgnąć po kałasznikowa, ale Fobos w ostatniej chwili złapał ją za rękę.

Po kilku minutach które równie dobrze mogłyby być wiecznością, więzień oznajmił drżącycm głosem:  
- Gotowe!

Mikołaj uśmiechnął się i wsiadł do środka.

- Bardzo dziękuję – powiedział, chwytając lejce. – Wio! – krzyknął do reniferów.

Strzału, który rozległ się kilka sekund później, nie słyszał już ani on, ani Skorpioniątka.

*

- W co myśmy się wrobili, Boże, już nie żyjemy… - trajkotał cicho Fobos, łapiąc się za głowę.

- Uciszże się! – syknęła Kandela, ostrożnie wyglądając za burtę. Sanie leciały wysoko – zbyt wysoko, by móc wyskoczyć. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że muszą dolecieć aż do granic Wieży i dopiero tam wysiąść – ściągnięte siłą zaklęcia, które tkwiło w ich kajdanach. I przy okazji zamienić się w krwawą miazgę na betonie.

- Słuchaj – dziewczyna uznała, że lepiej będzie jednak wysiąść na następnym przystanku. – Jak dolecimy do drzwi, trzymaj się mocno. Wiesz, jak trzęsie, gdy próbujemy wyjść.

Książę pokiwał głową.

- A co dalej? – spytał.

Dziewczyna westchnęła cicho.

- Nie wiem.

Tymczasem Mikołaj zaczął mówić, najwyraźniej sam do siebie:

- Nie będę już tutaj lądował… zrzucę – sięgnął do worka i wyjął kilka paczek. Skorpioniątka skuliły się nieco mocniej. – Hop! – paczki wyfrunęły za burtę. Kandela zobaczyła, jak każda z nich szybuje w stronę innego domu i znika w kominie lub ląduje pod drzwiami. Domu. Nie kamienicy. Więc poleciały do Mistrzów.

- Jeszcze tylko te kilka światów… - Mikołaj przechylił się w lewo i sięgnął do przykrytego czerwonym materiałem kufra, którego Skorpioniątka – uważnie obserwujące jego poczynania zza worka – wcześniej nie zauważyły. Kilknął zamek. Mikołaj uniósł wieko.

- Żadna nie zginęła – stwierdził z zadowoleniem, nie wiedząc, jak bardzo Kandela chciała w tej chwili zacząć wywrzaskiwać najgorsze przekleństwa, jakie tylko znała.

- A mówiłem, że są gdzie indziej? – Fobos oparł głowę na ręce.

*

Z krótkiej, niespokojnej drzemki, w jaką zapadły niedługo po stresie związanym z opuszczaniem Wieży i staraniami, żeby zaklęcie, które je więziło, nie wyciągnęło ich zza worka (a starało się jak mogło), wyrwało Skorpioniątka nagłe szarnięcie sań. Kandela zamrugała kilka razy i ledwo powstrzymała się od zakasłania. Powietrze. Jakieś inne powietrze. Inny zapach, którego nigdy wcześniej nie czuła. Fobosowi, przeciwnie, wydał się znajomy.

Ostrożnie wyjrzały za burtę. Zobaczyły miasto, które wyglądało trochę jak ze średniowiecza. Wąskie uliczki i wysokie kamienice, oświetlone lampionami. A na wzgórzu za miastem pysznił się zamek. Błękitny. Strzelisty.

Fobos uznał, że gorszej nocy dla niego los chyba już nie umiał wymyślić.

- Meridian – syknął. – Nie no, pięknie. Po prostu bajecznie.

Kandela zaczęła przyglądać się miastu ze zdwojonym zainteresowaniem.

- Nawet ładnie tutaj – stwierdziła. – I gwiazdy jakieś inne – dodała, patrząc w niebo.

- Bo prawdziwe. A ty lepiej myśl, co zrobić, jak wyląduje – mruknął, widząc, że lecą coraz niżej. – Będzie chciał wziąć worek, a wtedy nas zobaczy. I chyba nie będzie zachwycony, nie uważasz, mości czerwona zarazo?

Dziewczyna na chwilę zastygła w bezruchu.

- Nie no, _bladź_ – zaklęła w końcu. – Bez stuprocentówki nie mogę myśleć!

- Domyślałem się, że w końcu do tego dojdzie – stwierdził książę, próbując dyskretnie wydobyć coś z worka. – Niedługo okaże się, że nie możesz bez niej oddychać… O, jest – wyciągnął zawinięty we fioletową wstążkę, ogromny parasol – Trudno, ktoś nie dostanie prezentu. Trzymaj się.

Sanie wylądowały na ośnieżonej łące (znów wzbijając tumany białego puchu) i zaczęły jechać po ziemi, powoli wytracając prędkość. Skorpioniątka złapały za drewnianą rączkę. Fobos, który zdążył już odplątać wstążkę, otworzył parasol. Pęd powietrza niemal natychmiast wywiał je za burtę.

*

Jeśli Skorpioniątka o czymkolwiek się przekonały podczas tej całej wyprawy, to na pewno o jednym: lot na parasolu, bardzo podobny choć, dzięki Bogu, nie identyczny jak ten, jaki odbył niejaki Grzegorz z wierszyka zamieszczonego w „Stasiu Straszydło", którą to książeczkę oboje znali na pamięć – nie pytajcie, dlaczego- owszem, jest możliwy. Tyle że może się bardzo boleśnie skończyć.

- Auć – jęknęła Kandela, podnosząc się z ziemi i wypluwając śnieg. – Nigdy więcej cię nie posłucham, ty kapitalistyczny trutniu! – warknęła, patrząc z ukosa na kolegę, który właśnie sprawdzał, czy wszystkie zęby ma mniej-więcej na swoim miejscu.

- Nie ma za co – stwierdził zimno, podnosząc się i otrzepując ze śniegu. – Patrz.

Dziewczyna również wstała i odwróciła się w stronę, którą wskazał.

Mikołaj właśnie zarzucił sobie worek na plecy i zaczął iść w stronę pałacu, najwyraźniej zamierzając dostarczyć prezenty osobiście.

- W zasadzie, jak on to robi, że kilkaset światów oblatuje w jedną noc? – Kandela podrapała się po brodzie. – Pachnie mi to spiskiem…

- Burżuazji światowej, jak wszystko, czego nie umiesz wyjaśnić – wpadł jej w słowo książę.

- Ale umiesz to wyjaśnić inaczej?!

- Nie, ale znam kilka teorii na ten temat – zaczął iść naprzód. – Tyle że nie chce mi się ich teraz przytaczać. Idziesz, czy nie?

Dziewczyna, wzdychając ciężko, poszła za nim, domyślając się, co chce zrobić.

Dobiegli do sań.

- Mimo wszystko, nie powinien zostawiać ich bez opieki – stwierdziła, siadając tam, gdzie wcześniej był worek. – Umiesz kierować czymś takim?

Fobos usiadł na koźle.

- Nie umiem – powiedział spokojnie. – A raczej… w teorii umiem, bo kiedyś próbowali nauczyć mnie powozić, ale nie wiem, czy cokolwiek pamiętam – wzruszył ramionami. – Ale chyba i tak nie ma innego wyjścia, nie?

Kandela nie mogła się nie zgodzić. Pomajsterkowała chwilę przy skrzyni. Zamek kliknął. Odsunęła wieko.

- Starczy dla wszystkich chyba – uśmiechnęła się, biorąc w rękę trochę węgla.

Książę spojrzał tęsknym wzrokiem na zamek. Nie czuł zaklęcia, które ciągnęłoby go w stronę Wieży. W zasadzie, co go powstrzymywało przed zostaniem tutaj i planowaniem zemsty?

- Fobos, nawet o tym nie myśl!

No tak. Kandela.

- Wiesz w ogóle, w którą stronę jechać? – spytała, sadowiąc się wygodnie obok kufra.

- Mniej więcej – chłopak przeżegnał się, chwycił lejce i krzyknął – Wio!

Renifery, najwyraźniej nie skojarzywszy, że coś jest nie w porządku, ruszyły naprzód przy akompaniamencie wrzasku Kandeli. Biegły coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż w końcu wzbiły się w powietrze.

- Dobra, to już jest sukces – westchnął Fobos, starając się teraz skręcić w prawo i zacząć lecieć mniej-więcej na północ.

*

Dzięki Bogu, z tyłu sań była mapa.

- Myślałeś kiedyś, żeby zostać zawodowym woźnicą? – spytała dziewczyna, otwierając kolejną paczkę, która wyleciała Mikołajowi z worka. Obok niej leżało już pięć misiów najróżniejszych rozmiarów, dwie kolejki elektryczne i jeden pistolet na kulki. – Całkiem nieźle sobie radzisz.

- Nie denerwuj mnie – warknął książę.

Wzruszyła ramionami i otworzyła kolorowe pudełko.

- O, jakie fajne – stwierdziła, wyjmując różowe opakowanie z plastikową lalką-bobasem.

- Nie spodziewałem się po tobie zachwytu nad czymś takim – mruknął Fobos, zastanawiając się, czy za tą wyprawę dadzą mu jakiś order. Albo chociaż kilka dni urlopu, najlepiej z daleka od niej.  
Kondrakar zaczął majaczyć jasną plamką na horyzoncie dopiero wtedy, kiedy chłopak zaczął żałować, że nie wziął ze sobą rkm-u.

- Ma-ma! Ma-ma! Ma-ma! – zachwycona Kandela kiwała głową w rytm mechanicznego głosu lalki, wpatrując się w sztuczne oczka jak w ósmy cud świata.

- Na litość boską, wyłącz to! – wybuchnął w końcu Fobos, zastanawiając się, co go powtrzymuje przed wysadzeniem i jej, i tej lalki, na pierwszej-lepszej planecie obok której będą przelatywać. Najlepiej zamieszkiwaną przez ludojadów.

- Ale zobacz, jakie to fajne! – zawołała, podtykając mu małego, plastikowego koszmarka w różowych śpioszkach pod nos.

- A idź z tym! – warknął, odpychając jej rękę.

- Ma-ma! Ma-ma! Ma-ma!

„Spokojnie Fobos, tylko spokojnie, Kondrakar już blisko, oddychaj…"

- Ta-ta! Ta-ta!

Zacisnął zęby.

- Wio! – wrzasnął, ściągając lejce. Tak, ten wrzask był mu potrzebny. Pomógł chociaż na chwilę rozładować emocje. – Mamy jeszcze jeden problem.

- Jaki? – Kandela była zbyt zajęta lalką, by na niego spojrzeć.

- Jak zamierzamy to rozwieść po całej Wieży?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Mikołajowi jakoś się udaje.

- Przepraszam cię bardzo, czy ja mam długą białą brodę, nadwagę i chodzę ubrany na czerwono? – spojrzał na nią spode łba.

Popatrzyła na niego. Blond włosy do ramion, ruda kozia bródka, blizna przez całą twarz i ewidentne niedożywienie. I szary, więzienny mundurek.

- Nie.

- Więc lepiej myśl, jak mamy to dostarczyć i ODŁÓŻ TO PASKUDZTWO.

- Wiesz, jak lecieliśmy, to on po prostu wywalił jakieś tam paczki i one doleciały do tych domów, gdzie miały dolecieć, więc może to jakoś tak działa?  
- Zaraz się przekonamy – stwierdził, mrużąc oczy. – Trzymaj się lepiej.

Kondrakar zbliżał się w zastraszającym tempie. Ostry zakręt w lewo rzucił dziewczyną o burtę.

- _Sztoby z twojej żopy zdiełali pliedut Politbiuro, ty! _– i nie była z tego powodu zadowolona.

Lecieli dalej, mijając kolejne wieże, galeryjki zawieszone w powietrzu, gigantycznych rozmiarów bańki mydlane i wiele innych rzeczy, które można zobaczyć w Kondrakarze i które bynajmniej żadnemu więźniowi nie poprawiają humoru. W końcu, ktoś te wszystkie rzeczy – pomijając bańki – musi wybudować. Nie, nie budują się same.

*

- To jak to niby było?

- Zaraz – Kandela odłożyła wreszcie lalkę i zajęła się tym, czym powinna. Znajome powietrze przywróciło ją, jak widać, do rzeczywistości. – To jakoś… - wyjęła jedną rózgę i kilka bryłek węgla za skrzynki i wychyliła się za burtę. – Tak – wyrzuciła wszystko, skupiając się na tym, by trafić w jedną kamienicę. Gdyby wpatrzyła się uważniej, zauważyłaby zapewne złoty pył, jaki pojawił się wokół „prezentów", gdy szybowały w powietrzu i który magicznie sprawił, by trafiły dokładnie tam, gdzie chciała. – To DZIAŁA! – zawyła z całych sił, wymachując rękami. – Jedziemy dalej!

Sanie Mikołaja mają kilka niezwykłych właściwości, które ujawniają się, gdy tylko wciśnie się odpowiedni guzik na przedniej burcie. Kandela uwielbiała wciskać guziki, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy nie wiedziała, do czego służą, mimo że już kilka razy wszyscy mieli z tego powodu kłopoty. Swego czasu Pułkownik nawet wydał Fobosowi rozkaz, żeby jej pilnował i, w razie potrzeby, odciągał od wszelkich wajch, dźwigni i przycisków. Między innymi dlatego Skorpioniątka zawsze włóczyły się razem.

Jednak tym razem wciskanie wszystkiego, co dało się wcisnąć, było bardzo dobrą decyzją. Tym sposobem dało się oblecieć całą Wieżę w mniej niż pół godziny i wszystkich obdarować.

- Założę się o trzy talary, że dadzą nam za to albo dodatkowy urlop, albo ordery – stwierdził książę, mocniej zaciskając szalik na szyi.

- Mam nadzieję – odparła Kandela, zrzucając ostatnie rózgi. – To już wszystko?

- Co do kamienicy – spojrzał w dół. – Powiśle. Czas lądować.

Jak wiadomo, lądowanie do najtrudniejsza część lotu. Zwłaszcza, jeśli leci się po raz pierwszy. „Przydałaby się któraś z topielic" – pomyślał książę, starając się sw miarę bezpiecznie sprowadzić renifery na dół.

No cóż. Niezbyt mu się tu udało.

- ZIMNO! – tak, woda w Wiśle, zwłaszcza w Mglistej Wiśle, jest zimna. Zwłaszcza w zimową noc. I, o ile renfierom zdawała się nie przeszkadzać, tak Skorpioniątkom przeszkadzała bardzo, co wyrażały w imponujących wiązankach polsko-rosyjskich przekleństw.

- Jak ty prowadzisz, ty durniu, ty ofermo, apsik! Baran! – wrzeszczała Kandela, wściekle bijąc rękami o powierzchnię wody. Dzięki Bogu, to nie był środek rzeki. A na brzegu widzieli znajomą ciężarówkę.

Zanim zdążyli wyskoczyć, renifery uznały, że jednak trochę tu zimno i powoli ruszyły w stronę lądu.

- Się zorientowały – sarkała dziewczyna, wyżymając czapkę-uszankę i drżąc z zimna.

Gdy wyjechali na piasek, z ciężarówki wyszedł Wichura z Pułkownikiem.

- Pięknie się spisaliście – powiedział z dumą dowódca, zdając się nie zauważyć, że oboje dygocą z zimna. Bardziej sposprzegawczy okazał się Wichura, który, dusząc się ze śmiechu, wydobył z przyczepy dwa koce.

- Dz-dz-dziękujemy, p-p-panie P-p-pułkowniku… - wyjąkał Fobos. Kandela tak kichała, że nie dała rady wyartykułować ani słowa.

*

Gdy wrócili do kwatery głównej, na ulicach i w oknach kamienic płonęły już pierwsze ogniska.

- Więc sanie zostają u nas? – spytała dziewczyna, której udało się już opanować kichanie.

- Przynajmniej dopóki nie zgłosi się właściciel – odparł Pułkownik, siedząc spokojnie za swoim biurkiem. Uśmiechał się. – Jak już mówiłem, spisaliście się na medal. I medale dostaniecie. Jutro zwołamy apel.

- Ku chwale! – zawołały chórem Skorpioniątka.

- A teraz idźcie spać – mężczyzna wstał i zaczął wyglądać przez okno. – Wesołych Świąt.

Wyszły z gabinetu.

- Marzę o herbacie – stwierdził Fobos, wciąż czując sopelki lodu wiszące mu na włosach.

- A ja o stuprocentówce, znacznie lepiej rozgrzewa – Kandela miała swoje priorytety. Zawsze.

A stuprocentówka nie była w końcu takim złym pomysłem.

- Mam dziwne przeczucie, że jeszcze nam się oberwie za te sanie – Fobos wpatrywał się w puste szkło, już na wpół śpiąc.

- Pułkownik był zachwycony – przypomniała mu koleżanka, wychylając następną szklankę.

- Ale właściciel chyba już nie.

- Właściciel musiałby najpierw tu przyleźć, żeby zgłosić jakiekolwiek obiekcje – mruknęła, opierając głowę o stół.

Za oknem wciąż panowała ciemna noc. Szalała zawierucha.

- Nałykałam się dzisiaj śniegu za wszystkie czasy – stwierdziła Kandela.

- Trzeba było zasłonić usta – książę wstał. – Idę spać.

Dziewczyna przechyliła butelkę nad swoją szklanką. Skapnęło kilka ostatnich kropel.

- Też idę – mruknęła, przeczuwając gigantycznego kaca.

Ostatnim, co chcieli zobaczyć w tym dniu, był dość rozeźlony Mikołaj, na którego natknęli się natychmiast po wyjściu z ciasnej kuchni. Przez chwilę w milczeniu mierzyli się wzrokiem.

- Mam metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu – syknęła Kandela, patrząc kątem oka na kolegę. – Dlaczego nagle poczułam się mała?

- Bo jesteś pijana – książę, jak zawsze, miał na wszystko wytłumaczenie.

- Wstawiona. TYLKO wstawiona. Poza tym, wypiłeś tyle co ja, więc przyganiał kocioł garnkowi…

Mikołaj zakasłał, chcąc przypomnieć o swojej obecności.

- No, czego pan od nas chcesz? – spytał niezbyt grzecznie Fobos, zmęczony całą nocą i, faktycznie, lekko podpity. – Mieliśmy rozkazy, które musieliśmy wypełnić, nie nasza wina.

- Pretensje do Pułkownika, korytarzem prosto, potem w lewo, schodami w górę, piąte drzwi po prawo – wyrecytowała jednym tchem Kandela, próbując wyminąć nieproszonego gościa i w końcu się położyć. Gość jednak nie zamierzał się odsunąć na tyle, by mogła się przecisnąć. I nie podobało jej się to.

- No co?! – odsunęła się.

- Ukradliście moje sanie – surowa mina nie schodziła z oblicza Mikołaja. – A ja nie znoszę złodziei.

*

Cedric nie spodziewał się, że rano Skorpioniątka będą miały dobry humor. Ale że będą miały aż tak zły – też się nie spodziewał. Gdy weszły do piwnicznej stołówki, wyglądały jak dwie chmury burzowe.

- Jeśli wspomniesz coś o Świętach – warknął Fobos, gdy tylko blondyn podszedł bliżej ich stolika. – Zginiesz marnie.

- Dlaczego siedzisz na poduszce? – spytał dość nierozważnie były lord, z zaciekawieniem przechylając głowę.

- Nie twój interes.

- Dokładnie – zawtórowała mu Kandela, niemal zgniatając szklankę z sokiem w ręku.

- Spaliście dzisiaj w ogóle?

- Nie – odwarknęły.

- Ale przecież koło piątej przyszliście, jeszcze czas był…

„Że też go wczoraj nie zastrzeliłam".

- Cedric – Fobos też już tracił cierpliwość do przyjaciela. – Sprawdź, czy cię nie ma gdzie indziej, co?

Lord zrozumiał wreszcie, że tego dnia nie da się z nimi rozmawiać. Wzruszył ramionami i poszedł w swoją stronę.

Skorpioniątka spojrzały na siebie ponurym wzrokiem.

- Nienawidzę Świąt – i zgodnie uderzyły czołami o stół.


	2. Przypisy

Mglista Wieża – więzienie Kondrakaru, w środku wygląda jak wiele, wiele miast – coś jak równoległa rzeczywistość. Miasta tworzą kraje. Na każde piętro Wieży składa się jeden kraj. Na najwyższym z nich jest Mglista Polska – rezyduje tam sam Skorpion, partyzantka jest tam najsilniejsza i ogólnie dużo się dzieje. Teoretycznie najgorsza pod względem zadawanych przez Strażników tortur.  
Cichowąż - piwnice Wieży. Rezyduje w nich niejaki Vesper, były Najwyższy Strażnik. Jest to właśnie ta część Wieży, gdzie strasznie-och-jej-strasznie cierpiała swego czasu Elyon.  
Mistrzowie Tortur – Strażnicy owej. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, lubują się w zadawaniu bólu.  
Endarno – najwyższy Strażnik, znak: Skorpion.  
Skorpioniątka – Fobos z Kandelą: dwójka więźniów „na wyłączność" dla Endarno; reszta Mistrzów nie może ich tknąć bez pozwolenia… zresztą, niechby tylko spróbowali.  
Fobos – urodził się w Meridianie, książę tamtejszy, skazany za uzurpowanie tronu i próby pozbycia się młodszej siostry i prawowitej władczyni, Elyon. Pierwszy więzień, któremu udało się zwiać, dzięki czemu jest powszechnie szanowny. Przez twarz przebiega mu blizna (od lewej skroni do prawego policzka) od uderzenia batem. Gdy wstąpił do Podziemia, ściął włosy (kiedyś sięgały kostek). Zakochany w niejakiej Iccie. Icta została swego czasu, niestety, zabita. Ale zdążyła dać mu krzyżyk, którego książę teraz nigdy nie zdejmuje. Pod jej wpływem przeszedł na chrześcijaństwo.  
Szarik - pies Fobosa, dostał od któregoś z kolegów.  
Kandela – urodzona w Mglistej Wieży (Mgliste Dziecko), wybitnie niebezpieczna, wszyscy się jej boją, nie cierpi się z Fobosem. Wcielenie bolszewizmu. Mentalność krasnoarmiejowca prosto z okopu zmieszanego z najgorszymi instynktami Berii. Jeśli zaczyna mówić po rosyjsku, to znak, że targają nią bardzo silne emocje – albo euforia, albo furia. Przepada za stuprocentówką.  
Stuprocentówka – wódka, którą mogą pić tylko Skorpioniątka – komu innemu wypala gardło. Jej źródłem jest bimbrownia, sprytnie zakonspirowana w skrzyni w Sali tortur Endarno.  
Kondrakar – miejsce spokoju i harmonii, gdzieś pośrodku wszechświata, wzniesione przez więźniów tegoż.  
Podziemie – partyzantka działająca w Mglistej Wieży, po ucieczce Fobosa odnotowuje wyraźny wzrost liczby chętnych do zapisania się.  
Pułkownik – przełożony jednej z drużyn, tęgi, powszechnie lubiany.


End file.
